


Sinner

by SpaceOreo16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Far Future, Fire Powers, Future, Future Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Social Anxiety, Teleportation, powers, was a bodyguard at one point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceOreo16/pseuds/SpaceOreo16
Summary: A boy hiding and on the run.His best friend with him.
Relationships: Gen Fuentes & Adil Diaz-Alfaro





	Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what i'm doing, but i hope i'm doing it right  
> i will at some point finish this *gestures vaguely at everything*  
> i don't even have a plot yet i just got inpatient

_Yellow_ is a strange color. Some people like it, they associate it with happiness and joy. I hate it. It just makes me so uncomfortable, and i don’t know why. Some shades of it are fine, but of the most part I don’t like it.

_Blue_ is my favorite color. My mood can be described with the different shades of the color.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far you probably have nothing better to do.  
> I am sorry for putting you through this. ! a
> 
> is it normal to take in the ships, the fanart, and the fanfiction while writing a story?  
> no?  
> well, sorry.


End file.
